All you did was save my life
by MielAngelEyes
Summary: A broken friendship, an abusive relationship, Bella Swan has had enough. What will she do to get better and be strong enough to be a good mother to her son Noah? Eventually B/E. All Humans. Title is from the song All you did was save my life, by Our Lady Peace. M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first Twilight fanfic. Please note that English is not my first language, but I try not to make too many mistakes. If you would like to beta this story, please let me know. I would like some feedback so review! This story is not for Jacob's lovers, sorry. It will end up a B/E fic but it's a long way to go.**

**M for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Plain and simple.**

**All you did was save my life**

_**Chapter 1 – Enough**_

I took a deep breath as I made my way to the Cullen mansion. I hadn't been there in so long. Shame on me. My best friend's parents' home. I wondered if they would let me in after what I did. I rang the doorbell, nervous as hell. I wasn't one to ask for anything. Now, I couldn't help it. I had always been an independent person. That is, until I met someone.

***Flashback***

_In gym, Coach Clapp made us run in circles that day. It wasn't my favourite activity, seeing as I wasn't exactly good at the coordination thing. There was a new guy in school. Everyone in town knew it due to gossiping. He was from a reservation not too far from Forks. The new guy was running fast. Faster than Mike "Road Runner" Newton, so that was saying something. I could hear Lauren and Jessica gossiping behind me. _

"_He's from La Push. I wonder why he doesn't go to school on the reservation."_

"_I heard he killed someone in a fight."_

_I snorted and rolled my eyes. With their huge imagination, they could write a novel. I was lost in my thoughts when someone clapped my butt. _

"_New guy can't keep his eyes to himself. I think he likes a certain part of your behind", Edward said, laughing._

"_Edward! Don't be ridiculous."_

"_Whatever you say, Bellabouh" and he took off._

_The next thing I knew, Jacob Black was running by my side, flashing me a big smile._

"_Isabella, would you mind helping me out for the English paper. I'm a little behind."_

"_It's Bella."_

***End of flashback***

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I remember being so happy to have a boy's attention. Jacob was handsome and I thought I was so lucky he talked to me at all. I was not beautiful. I was not ugly either. That was the problem. I was plain.

The door opened and I found myself staring at Edward's mother. She gasped. I couldn't blame her for being so shocked. I hadn't been really kind the last time I'd spoke to her son. In fact, I'd been pretty harsh.

"Esme."

I don't know if she heard my whisper. I was about to turn back and run when I felt her soft hand on my arm. She guided me inside. I couldn't take it anymore. My tears fell freely down my cheeks. Esme held me silently while robbing my back gently. I knew Edward wasn't home. He had always had the same working schedule. That's why I chose to come here.

"Everything's going to be alright, Bella", she said soothingly when I shed my last tear.

I looked up at her beautiful face. Edward had the same deep emerald eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Esme."

She nodded, probably understanding some of the things I was hiding.

"We'll make things work, dear."

She gave me a small smile.

"Take a nap and we'll talk later. You need it."

I nodded, thankful.

"Where's…"

"With my dad."

***Flashback***

"_Will you go out with me on Friday? Dinner and a movie."_

_I was ecstatic. Jacob Black was asking me out! Answer, Bella, he'll think you're an idiot, smiling like that._

"_I'd love to."_

_He flashed me a genuine smile._

"_I'll pick you up at seven."_

***End of flashback***

I turned and turned in my sleep, breathing heavily. My brain wouldn't let me rest.

***Flashback***

"_Jake, I… I've never…"_

_God, don't make me say it. Jacob smiled, kissing my jaw._

"_Don't worry, Bella, I'll take good care of you."_

***End of flashback***

I woke up and my head was pounding. After a quick shower, I made my way to the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were. I sighed. Esme took my hand and led me to the table. Carlisle spoke:

"I think we should discuss what's on your mind, Bella."

I nodded. I was about to open my mouth when the front door opened. Edward.

"Mom! Dad!"

He stopped when he saw me, startled. But then, he spoke, angry.

"What's she doing here?"

"Edward!"

"She got tired of being treated like shit?"

He was harsh. My eyes welled up. Esme scowled.

"Edward, I raised you better than that! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."

"Whatever! I'm off to Tanya's."

And he left.

"I'm so sorry about his behaviour. He didn't know you were here."

"It's okay, Esme. It's my fault anyway."

"Bella," Carlisle said, "we're glad that you're here. We missed you. But you need to tell us what happened. We know that something is wrong. You wouldn't show up after almost two years, looking the way you do, if everything was perfect."

Right this moment, I knew I had to tell them the absolute truth.

"Let's sit down, shall we?"

***Flashback***

_I had an awful headache. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. It hurt too fucking much. I couldn't even breathe. I woke up at the hospital._

"_What happened?" I asked, touching my head._

"_You fainted during gym."_

"_Oh."_

"_Is my dad around?"_

"_He's just outside the door, talking to my dad."_

_I sighed._

"_Thanks for being here, Edward."_

"_Yeah."_

_He let go of my hand and left as Jacob came in._

"_What was he doing here? You know I don't like him, Bella!"_

"_He's my best friend, Jake. Don't be like that."_

"_Fine," he said sharply._

Well, I'm good, thanks for asking…

"_I'm tired, Jake. Could you come back later, please?"_

_I faked a yawn. Jake glared at me._

"_Whatever." He stormed off._

_I sighed. Someone knocked at the door before opening it._

"_How is my favorite patient?"_

_I smiled._

"_Hey Dr Cullen."_

"_Bella, after all those years, you know you can call me Carlisle."_

"_Sorry, Carlisle."_

_He looked at me for a long time. I knew that look. Edward had the same when there was something on his mind._

"_Bella. There's something we need to discuss. I haven't talked to your dad about it."_

_I was starting to get worried. What on earth was going on?_

***End of flashback***

"I don't know where to begin."

I took a deep breath. Esme looked at me with compassion. Seriously, there wasn't a human being more loving and understanding than Esme Cullen. She always saw the best in everyone.

"Why don't you tell us why you stopped coming over?"

"I'm sorry. If I stopped coming, it was not your fault. I love you both as much as I love my dad. I'm sorry for the way I handled things."

I sighed deeply again. I could do this.

***Flashback***

"_Hi, this is Dr Cullen's receptionist. May I speak with Isabella Marie Swan, please?"_

"_This is she."_

"_Hi Isabella. Dr Cullen wanted to call you himself, but he's performing a surgery right now and he wanted you to have your results as soon as they got in, so I decided to call you myself."_

"_Oh…"_

"_You are indeed pregnant, congratulations!"_

_I almost threw the phone out the window. Fuck! And now, everybody in a 10 miles radius is going to know._

***End of flashback***

"Jacob. He hates Edward. He's jealous. He… He forbade me to come here. And I let him. I thought it was for the best!"

Esme gasped and Carlisle took her hand.

"Bella, don't feel bad. You did this to protect yourself. And your baby."

"How… How do you know my reasons?"

He sighed and looked my right in the eyes.

"I'm a doctor. I know psychological violence when I see it. If anything, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"You couldn't have. I've become quite good at hiding."

"Oh, Bella!" Esme was sobbing. I felt really bad about the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 2 – Pain**_

"Did he ever… you know… hit you? I'm sorry, Bella, but if you want our help, I need to know these things," Carlisle said, uneasy.

"No. It was only things he said. Sometimes he made me feel like I was a goddess, the best thing that ever happened to him. Other times, I was worthless, useless. The bad overpowering the good, but the good was so intense sometimes, that I always hoped it would stay like this. I hoped Jake would change for the better."

***Flashback***

"_God, Bella, you're beautiful. I love seeing your growing belly."_

"_I look like a beluga!"_

"_You're my cute little beluga."_

"_I'm a beluga nonetheless."_

_And we laughed. I loved hearing his laugh. Memories like these were rare, so I cherished them. I needed to not forget about them. _

"_Jake, I love you. Thanks for being with me every step of the pregnancy."_

"_Yeah. Don't worry about it."_

***End of flashback***

"I loved him. I was in love with him. I thought he loved me too… Why was I so naïve?"

"It's not your fault, sweetheart, as you said, you were in love… Edward took it pretty hard. You were his best friend. He would've done anything for you. I'm not judging you, Bella, but you have to understand why Edward is going to need time to forgive you. You completely shot him out of your life. He…"

"Dear, maybe you shouldn't say what you were going to say. This is not our place to tell." Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, you'll have to talk to Edward at some point."

"If he ever wants to talk to me… I messed our friendship so badly. He'll never forgive me", I sobbed.

***Flashback***

"_Bella, stop avoiding me! I know something is up. My parents won't tell me anything and you won't call me back!"_

_I was afraid. So afraid. Would he think less of me when he knew? Why? Why is it so hard?_

"_Edward, please! It's complicated. I can't tell you now. Give me some time!"_

"_I'm tired of waiting for you to talk to me, Bella. We are best friends. Best friends tell each other everything. I…"_

_He sighed, but was still angry with me. I could see it in his eyes. His piercing green orbs. _

"_I… I can't be your friend anymore, Edward. I'm sorry. Please, don't call me anymore…"_

_Edward's face was in pain and I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. It hurt too much._

"_Is this because of him?" Edward yelled. "Is it? If it is, then maybe you're right. I don't want to be your friend anymore!"_

_I held my tears and bit my lips to blood. _

"_If you really want to know, Edward, I'm pregnant. As in, I'm going to be a mother. And I don't need your immature friendship. You can go fuck Tanya for all I care, fucking liar!"_

_And I left, crying. There, he knew I knew he was seeing her behind my back._

***End of flashback***

"I don't understand," started Esme, "why would Jake feel threatened by your friendship with Edward at the beginning."

I sighed.

"Maybe because it wasn't a usual friendship. I don't know. We were pretty comfortable together, holding hands, sleeping on the same bed without any weirdness… We were almost like brother and sister."

Carlisle chuckled.

"I highly doubt that, Bella."

I was embarrassed, talking about my relationship with Edward with his parents even if it was only friendship. Only friendship.

"I'd really like to know more about the end of your pregnancy. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wished I would have helped you like a mom should."

I took Esme's hand and smiled softly at her. She really was like a mom to me since the day Renée, my mom, left with her lover to live in Florida.

"I was really big. I took over 50 pounds. Jake always told me I was beautiful, but I thought I was fat and ugly. I didn't like being pregnant. I love Noah, but I didn't feel good with myself when I was pregnant. When I went into labor, everything happened so fast."

***Flashback***

"_Dad! Dad, I think I'm in labor, my water broke!"_

_It was midnight. My bag wasn't ready and I was freaking out. My dad was half asleep._

"_Come on, Bella, the little one can't wait. I'll come back and take your things. We need to leave now!"_

_I hurried downstairs. I was in my dad's police cruiser when the contractions began. Holy hell!_

"_Dad, you have to call Jacob! I want him in the delivery room!"_

"_Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll do anything you want after I've brought you to the hospital."_

"_God! It fucking hurts!"_

"_Bella, you don't have to suffer. I can have the anaesthetist give you the epidural", Carlisle told me._

_At first, I didn't want it. I was fucking afraid of needles. Just to think of a needle in my back, I thought I would faint. But the contractions were unsupportable. _

"_I… I can't take this anymore! Please, make this stop!"_

_I was about to say yes when Jake came to me and whispered in my ear._

"_Always taking the easy way out, huh Bella?"_

"_What?" I asked. But he was gone._

_Finally, I had waited too long and I couldn't get the epidural. It was time to push._

***End of flashback***

"And Noah Anthony Black was born on November 10th", I said shyly.

"You named your son after Edward?"

I nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"How did you manage it, you know, with Jacob?"

"Oh, well, he doesn't know Anthony is Edward's middle name. I just told him I really liked the name."

"And… does… Edward know?" Esme asked.

"No… We didn't really talk after the fight. I didn't think he'd like to know. It's just a name, after all."

Esme sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry to be so forward, but I need to ask you. Why did you come here?"

"I… I need a place to stay. I want to leave Jacob. I can't stay with my dad because he's pro Jacob and he thinks I'm exaggerating. Please, I need some money until I can afford to pay for my own. I'd repay you, of course! I'd never ask if I could avoid it…"

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other and then back at me.

"Esme and I will need to have a talk before we do anything. But don't worry, everything will work out in the end. I'm glad you came to us."

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme. I'll get back home to Noah now. My dad doesn't know I was here. He thinks I'm doing homeworks at the library. Studying with a one year old baby isn't that easy."

"We'll get in touch with you soon, Bella."

I nodded and left. When I got back home, I found my dad asleep on the couch, Noah curled up next to him. It was a really cute sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope.**

**M for language and violence. **

**Chapter 3**

When Charlie woke up, I had just finished making dinner. Noah was still asleep, but we needed to get back to the apartment we shared with Jacob before he came back from work. He liked to have dinner ready and the table set when he walked in.

"Hey dad, nice nap?"

"Yeah, my grandson likes to cuddle," he replied, smiling.

"Dinner is ready. I need to bring some back home to Jake."

"Oh, ok Bells. Do you want me to bring Noah to the car?"

"Yes, please. Thanks for bringing me home, dad."

I forced a smile and got in the police cruiser. Charlie didn't know what I was going through every day. I had told him once that I thought Jacob was bipolar because of his mood swings but Charlie had laughed, telling me I shouldn't exaggerate. I didn't blame him though. Jake was always polite and exchanging pleasantries with my dad. He couldn't possibly notice something was wrong if I didn't tell him anything…

When I got home, I waved bye to my dad and sighed. I was relieved that Jake wasn't home yet. I didn't need to get him angry because the table wasn't set yet.

I put Noah in his crib, kissing the top of his head. Except Noah's things, everything in this apartment belonged to Jacob. And I had no say in whatever he chose, even my clothes. Oh, it had been a long road to there. And at first, I didn't see it as manipulation. I wanted so much to please him, to make him happy. But slowly, I lost myself. I lost my friends and I lost myself. I didn't know who Bella Swan was anymore. I was Jake's Bella.

My cell phone rang as I finished setting the table. I prayed it was Jacob telling me he would be late, but checking at the caller ID, I was surprised that the Cullens were getting back to me so fast.

"Hello?"

"Bella, dear, it's Esme."

"Hi Esme…"

"Listen, Bella, do you still live with Jacob Black or are you at your father's right now?"

"Still with Jake…"

"Ok, Bella, you need to get out of there. Come to our house, I don't want you there any longer."

Glancing out the window, I saw Jake's Rabbit parking in the driveway. I started to panic.

"Esme, I'll have to call you back, Jake will be home any second!"

The door opened.

"Bye!" And I hung up, putting my cell phone in my pocket. "Hey Jake, how was your day?" I smiled at him. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Who was on the phone, Bella?" he asked sharply.

"No one. A wrong number," I said, praying my voice was not shaking too much.

"Give me your phone, then, if it was no one" he demanded, raising his voice.

"Please, Jake, you'll wake Noah up…" I pleaded.

Jake reached for my pocket and took out my phone harshly. He looked through my recent phone calls. I saw his face turn red as anger overtook him.

I took a step back, fear appearing on my face.

"No one huh?! No fucking one?! Fucking little slutty liar!" he shouted, throwing my phone on the floor and breaking it with his boots.

"So, tell me how long you have been fucking Edward Cullen behind my back? How could you cheat on me with that bastard?"

I was silently crying, too afraid to make a noise. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Answer me, fucking whore! How long?"

He pressed his fingers hard on my arms. It hurt a lot. It would leave bruises, no doubt about that.

"You're hurting me, Jake!"

He pressed harder, his breath on my face.

"I… I never… cheated on you! Please…" I begged for him to stop, to let me go.

He finally did, but then threw his fist in the air and my breath caught in my throat as I thought for sure he would break my nose, but he stopped millimeters away from my nose.

"Not a word about this or I'll kill you!"

He stormed out, slamming the door, waking up Noah at the same time.

My face was wet with tears but I dried it on my sleeve before taking my son and hugging him.

I had to get out of here. I didn't know how much time I had before Jacob would come back. I put Noah in his stroller and took two bags. One with Noah's necessities and favorite toys and one with my wallet, important documents, some clothes and all the money I could find in the apartment. I made sure not to forget Noah's album of baby pictures and left without looking back.

I walked fast, looking around, making sure Jake wasn't near me.

As I rang the doorbell to the Cullen Mansion, I couldn't hold the tears anymore and cried again. The door opened to reveal Edward. He had a scowl on his face but when he saw me crying, he seemed really worried.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, so so sorry!" I said between hiccups.

"Mom! Get down here now, it's an emergency!" he yelled, taking Noah in his arms.

It took me about an hour to stop crying and to explain Esme what happened. She excused herself to call Carlisle at the hospital, and Edward sat beside me. Noah was playing with his toys on the floor, oblivious to my pain. I glanced at me old best friend, only to find him staring at me.

"I should have been there for you, Bella," he whispered.

"It wasn't easy for me to let you go, Edward. I didn't want to. God knows I really didn't want to…"

"I know… I understand, Bella… It hurts nonetheless."

I missed you every day. With time, I learned that love should never come in between friendship. But it was too late. And Jake… He was so jealous. I was afraid he would hurt you."

Edward sighed.

"I should have known you were unhappy."

We kept silent for a moment, both of us lost in our thoughts, until Esme came back.

"Bella, you're staying here. No complaints. I'll set a nursery for Noah and a room for you next to it, across from Edward's room. Then we'll have to call your father…"

I nodded, grateful. I'd feel a lot safer living with them then on my own. It was even better than the money I'd ask of them earlier. The phone rang and Esme answered it.

"Hello? … Good afternoon Chief Swan, how may I help you? … Yes, they are here and both are fine… What? … Why don't you come over and we'll explain everything… No! I don't want Jacob Black anywhere near my house. Just come over, Charlie… Yes, see you soon."

Hearing Jake's name, I began to shake. Edward took my hand in his.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't ever let him touch you again," he promised. He took Noah and went to play with him as Carlisle arrived.

In doctor mode, Carlisle demanded to see my arms. I took off my sweater and Esme gasped.

"You can see the handprints! Carlisle, we have to take pictures…" she said.

I was glad that Edward was not in the room anymore. I didn't want him to see this. I was grateful he was taking care of my son.

"Pictures? Why?" I asked.

"You'll need proof if you want to press charges," Carlisle explained as he took some pictures of my bruises.

"Oh. Right."

I hadn't thought about pressing charges. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to do it. I knew it was long and difficult procedures. I wondered what my dad would say. Would he be disappointed in me? I wasn't sure of anything anymore. When the doorbell rang, I took a deep breath.

Carlisle and Esme went to open the door. Charlie was there, alone.

"Carlisle, Esme, where's Bella?"

"Right here, dad…"

He entered the house and came to hug me, touching my bruised arms. I flinched.

"What the hell happened, Bella? Jake called the station, saying you and Noah were missing and that there was a break in at the apartment! I was so worried!"

"You'll need to sit down, Charlie," Carlisle said as I cried once more.


End file.
